


Potions Master.

by Marsetta



Series: Bronwen Weasley [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bronwen wants a teacher. Severus is pretty cool about it. Part if my Bronwen Weasley AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potions Master.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Almost done. Just like, two more.
> 
> #10. (plot) Interaction with a teacher.
> 
> I don't own.
> 
> Enjoy!

Bronwen Weasley didn't know why she was here. She just knew that she wanted to talk to Professor Snape.

"Come in." She hadn't realized that she knocked.

"Ah, yes. Professor Snape?" She entered slowly. He was working on a potion.

"Yes?" He hadn't looked up.

"I was, was wondering if you could, um, teach me potions, like, take me on as an apprentice, um, if you could. If you don't want to, that's okay. I'l just go now. Of course you don't want to teach me. Another kid? What? It's not like you have enough on your plate already-" She trailed off when she noticed that he was still working diligently on his potion. She inched closer to watch him work.

The potion burned a bright green at the moment. He turned it counter clockwise three time before stopping, turning the flame down, and adding some powder. He turned it again, but this time clockwise. One, two, three times. The color of the potion turned deeper, a darker green. He let it simmer and looked up.

"You want to learn more about potions?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. I wanted you to teach me. You're a potions master aren't you? There aren't a lot of potions masters. And most of them are old. I'd rather learn from you. I mean, you have been teaching for years. I think you'd be a better teacher then some old geezer that would complain that I breathe too loud." She shuddered.

"Grab me that glass vial, the dome shaped one." He pointed at the shelf behind her. She grinned and grabbed it.

She was silent as he began to tell her what the potion was, why they needed it, and how it was made. He had to bottle quite a bit, so they were there for a while. And Ron loved ever moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Fem!Ron/Severus interaction. She doesn't love this Severus, she falls for the younger one in the other dimension. This Severus is just her teacher, her favorite teacher. And Severus is a very patient man in this AU.
> 
> Mars


End file.
